villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morgan Edge (Smallville)
The version of Morgan Edge that appeared on the WB/CW television series Smallville was a major crime lord in Metropolis and an old friend of Lionel Luthor. He is played by the late Rutger Hauer in his first two appearances, and by Patrick Bergin in his final appearance. Biography Edge met Lionel in Suicide Slums, and the two of them became close friends. They decided that he and Lionel should kill Lachlan and Eliza, Lionel's parents, in order to claim the insurance money on them and the property, so Edge planted a bomb in the Luthors' apartment and killed them; Lionel made sure he had an alibi so that he wasn't connected to the murder. Edge and Lionel then split the money and started their careers: Lionel started LuthorCorp while Edge became a crime boss. In "Exile," after Clark Kent, as Kal, interrupts a bank robbery by Edge's goons and steals the money from the heist, Edge later approaches Kal in his apartment and offers him a job. Kal turns him down, but after Lana Lang finds him and informs his parents, he decides he can use the money to disappear, so he meets with Edge at Club Atlantis to accept his offer. Edge asks him to break into Lionel's office at LuthorCorp and steal a package from a titanium-reinforced safe. In "Phoenix," Edge meets with Lionel in his office, and the two old friends share a drink. They talk about the stolen package, and Lionel demands that Edge return it to him in twenty-four hours or he'll have Edge arrested. Edge then tracks Kal, now back to normal as Clark, to Smallville, where Clark finds him waiting inside his limo on the Kent Farm. He demands the package, and when Clark tells him he doesn't have it, he prepares to call the police on Clark who, in a fit of anger, rips the limo door off, hauls Edge out, and slams him against the limo, telling him that the package is gone before ordering him to leave Smallville and never return. Edge seemingly complies, but Clark later finds him in the barn, where Edge's henchmen are holding his parents Jonathan and Martha hostage. Clark then uses a piece of Green Kryptonite to cut his arm and pour some of his blood into a jar to give to Edge. Edge then asks what he's supposed to do with Clark's blood, and Clark tells him it's the package that Lionel wants (the package that Clark stole earlier turned out to be a vial of Clark's Kryptonian blood). Edge takes the blood and meets with Lionel at the Metropolis docks, where Lionel confirms that the sample is the genuine article. He then tells Lionel that he can provide him with the blood's source, drawing Lionel's interest since he doesn't know the source. Edge's thugs bring a weakened Clark to Metropolis in the back of a truck for the hand-off, but Clark uses his heat vision to create an explosion, which destroys the truck. An enraged Lionel accuses Edge of setting him up to be killed, and Edge protests that isn't the case. A shoot-out occurs, and Edge is shot and falls into the river. He is presumed dead. In "Shattered," it turns that Edge is still alive, and he has plastic surgery to alter his appearance so he can hide from Lionel. He also carries a string of Kryptonite beads in case he ever runs into Clark again. Lionel's son, Lex, tracks Edge down and offers to help the crime lord start a new life if he confesses his role in the murder of Lex's grandparents. Edge confesses on tape. However, it later turns out that he conspired with Lionel to break Lex's fragile psyche and discredit his testimony. Lex tracks Edge down and shoots him, but he escapes and tries to run Lex down with his car. Lex then shoots Edge several more times, but Clark super-speeds in front of Edge's car and blocks it from hitting Lex, revealing his powers to Lex, who's then found by Dr. Claire Foster and her men, who take Lex away to Belle Reve Sanitarium. Quotes Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Blackmailers Category:Conspirators